1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faucet valves for domestic and commercial use, said faucet valves being adapted for installation in kitchen sinks, bathroom washbasins and other lavatories. It is particularly adapted for inexpensive replacement use by homeowners and others who are not professional plumbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicant consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Cohen, et al 3,904,169, Sept. 9, 1975; Cohen, et al 3,929,317, Dec. 30, 1975.
These patents disclose faucet valves which are adapted to be made of molded plastics. However, they differ in design and construction from the faucet valve which is herein described and claimed. Specifically, Pat. No. 3,904,169 discloses no positive means for locking the bonnet against rotation relative to the valve body. In this patent the bonnet is simply screwed into the valve body and the clamping action between these screw threaded parts is the means for locking them against relative movement. This is the system which is conventionally used to lock metal bonnets in place in metal valve bodies. The system functions well in the environment of metal parts; it does not function well with plastic parts since they are not suited to the stresses of this form of clamping action. It is believed that this patent is not in commercial use.
To cure this deficiency in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,169, the same applicants devised the system which is disclosed in 3,929,317. In the latter patent, which is in commercial use, a retainer element is provided between the bonnet and the cover plate, and this retainer element is locked by splines to the bonnet and by tabs to both the bonnet and the cover plate. It is this interlocking retainer element which is not found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,169; but by the same token it is not found in the valve construction which is herein disclosed and claimed.